Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic vaping device configured to deliver a pre-vapor formulation from a reservoir to a heater. The reservoir may be a container, such as a bottle or a tank that has a neck. The reservoir may be refillable.
Description of Related Art
An electronic vaping device includes a heater element, which vaporizes a pre-vapor formulation to produce a vapor. The heater element may include a resistive heater coil, with a wick extending there through.